


Purple Drops of Rain

by VioletAmet



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Lluvia has grown to love her new home away from the city, but she finds herself carrying complicated feelings for Stardew Valley's local wizard, and some of the towns people, thanks to some secrets between them. She may not know what will happen, but she wishes to try her best to at least make everyone, even Rasmodius, happy.





	1. Jealousy

Lluvia looked up at the bright blue sky, taking in the cold air of Autumn. A small red orange leaf flew down, and landed on her face, making her giggle as she picked it off. It seemed almost tempting to eat, but she knew better to eat some random plant, so she let it fly with the wind.

With a deep breath, she walked across her farm, to reach Cindersap Forest. With her hands in the pockets of her skirt, one with a small warm and bright solar essence, Lluvia went towards the tower covered in vines and dying leaves. She slowly approached the steps, and stood before the wooden door, which she found herself hesitant to knock.

She took another deep breath, as she was about to rap her knuckles against it, only for the door to open by itself. She caught the scent of burning incense, and smiled as she felt as if she was being pulled inside by a warm presence. "Greetings, Lluvia," said the wizard known as Rasmodius. While he has sent her mails with the initial of his first name on it, Lluvia noticed that he has never said it once during their conversations.

It made her very curious, but she tried to refrain herself from asking him, even though, for some odd reason, she developed a liking to him.

A liking to a wizard, of all people.

She giggled at that thought, before she stopped and cleared her throat. "H-hello, Ras... How are you doing?"

"I have been doing well so far... Even though I have found myself struggling with something..."

"Magic stuff?"

Rasmodius chuckled briefly as he approached her. "Not exactly... I'm just lacking the proper resources to create a potion that should give a person a great amount of energy..."

"Ah, sort of like being hyped on fifteen cups of coffee in a day, because there is too much to do..." Lluvia said, before she let out a snort. "Not that I'm speaking from experience, mind you..."

He looked at her with a raised brow. "Right... Well, that's that. I shall perhaps put up a flier in town, so someone can fetch me the ingredients for the potion..."

"Oh, actually, that reminds me, here," Lluvia pulled out the essence from her pocket, and extended it out to the wizard. His eyes widen as he plucked it from her hands.

"Another one... Thank you, Lluvia, I appreciate your gift!"

She giggled as she wrapped her arms behind her back. "It's no big deal, Ras. I like helping you out with... this... even though, I may never truly understand how it works. I'm much more familiar with practical things..."

"Such as appearing from the shadows in the middle of the night, to help out a fellow friend with food?"

Lluvia was about to argue, but then quickly shut her mouth as she looked down at the floor. "I do what I need to for Linus... he is a good man..."

"Such as you are a good woman..."

Lluvia felt her heart skip a beat, and turned away to hide her blushing face. She sputtered out into a brief fit of laughter, before she shook her head. "I try... Everyone deserves to be happy after all..."

"A good mindset to have, Lluvia..." Rasmodius made the essence disappear with a flick of his wrist. "But, don't forget, you have to take care of yourself as well."

"Of course... of course... right." Lluvia sighed heavily. "Anyway, if you need anything, just let me know... Heck, just send me a list of whatever you need directly to my mailbox, and I'll get on it... For now, I got to go. See you, Ras."

"Be well, Lluvia, and be cautious..."

She gave him a look, before she smiled, and left the tower.

 

Rasmodius pulled out a box filled to the brim with solar essence. Their warmth felt comforting to bathe in, but there was something else about them that made them so unique. As he picked one up from the box, he could recall the day that Lluvia brought him that, covered in mud, dirt, and blood, with a wide smile across her face.

Her dark brown hair stuck to her brown skin. He remembered how bright her purple eyes shine behind her broken glasses, which he repaired for her.

Once he placed it back down into the box, he pushed the box into a small corner of the room, where he kept all the other items she had given him.

 

Lluvia whistled an upbeat tune, as she greeted everyone in Pelican Town. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at some of the secrets that everyone seems to have, in this peaceful town. However, there was one that bothered her, once she saw Abigail in her father's store.

She dug that feeling deep down, as she greeted her. "Hey, Abby."

"Oh, hey, Lluvia!" she squealed, before she leapt towards her to wrap her arms around her. "Come to do some shopping?"

"Eh, no, came by to simply pay a visit. Winter is just around the corner, so I don't really need anything, until Spring."

Abigail gave her a firm pat on the arms, before she let her go with a smile. "Yeah... But, hey, at least you got time to explore that mine, so I'm expecting more amethysts..."

Lluvia laughed. "Of course... I got to remember to get as many as possible for Emily too... Anyway, I got to go do some things, since it's still early. Maybe stop by at the saloon to get some food... Tell your family I said hi, okay?"

Abigail nodded. "Of course, Lluvia... See you."

"See you, Abby," she gave her a small wave, before she walked out.

Ever since she knew about an affair that may be related to Abigail's birth, Lluvia couldn't get rid of this sense of jealousy in her heart. But, she didn't want to hate anyone, even though the pain is almost unbearable.


	2. A Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to usually write with no real plot or theme around the idea, but love giving these characters a chance to breathe, at least, to get into their personalities and such. However, they may tend to overlap with some other characters from other games, given my focus on other stories lately, so sorry, if things seem a bit weird sometimes. Anyway, take it easy folks!

Animals weren't exactly pleasant to work with, but in the end, Lluvia knew how to appreciate them in a way. They were adorable, filled with life. Especially as they graze in the wide open farm. Lluvia sighed as she went back to her home, to pick up another solar essence. She ran it over her fingers, taking in it's warm glow, before she giggled and ran across the farm and forest, to reach the Wizard's tower once again.

She rap her knuckles against the wooden door, and it opened up for her to enter. "Hey, Ras!" she greeted him, with a wide smile. "How are you doing today?"

Rasmodius ran his hand over his beard, before he shrugged. "I am doing well, Lluvia... and you?"

"Fantastic! Here!" she gave him the solar essence, which made him chuckle.

"I knew you would bring me another one... but, I do have to wonder, are you ever going to get me the resources I need?"

Lluvia paused, before giggling bashfully. "Ah, right... I am actually in the middle of that... so, expect them tomorrow, when I have them ready."

He chuckled as he made the essence disappear before her eyes. "I am looking forward to see your work, Lluvia. For now, I must focus on my own work, so if you would so kindly..."

"Of course, of course, but I do wish to spend a bit of time with you at some point, Ras," Lluvia blurted out, before shutting herself up, and hurrying out the door. "Never mind! See you later!"

Rasmodius sighed, shortly before a smile crept on his lips. Perhaps there would be a time for them to sit down, and discuss over some tea. But, would she enjoy the taste of the herbs and fruits he had in storage, he wondered.

 

While she ran back to her farm, Lluvia tripped over of a small rock, and landed straight into mud. She could taste dirt on her tongue, which made her spit it out quickly, before she got on her feet, and straightened out her clothes. She mumbled to herself, until she spotted someone in the corner of her eye.

Haley. She was staring at her with widen eyes, before Lluvia cleared her throat, and gave her a smile and a wave, before hurrying back to her farm. How embarrassing, she thought, as she stepped into her house, but being a mess is typical for a farmer.

After she had changed her clothes, she went outside to put the dirt covered clothes into a bucket filled with water. It took some effort to scrub it, but felt happy that she had done it, once she hung them up on a clothesline.

Lluvia blinked once she felt a drop of rain fall on her nose, then looked up at the cloudy sky. She laughed as she rose her arms up in the air. Tomorrow is going to be a pleasant day, she thought.


	3. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware they are typos and errors in this one, but I will hope to fix them asap. Hope you dudes enjoy it though. hehe

With a bag stuffed with supplies strapped around her body, Lluvia reached the Wizard's tower, drenched from the rain, and caked in mud. Once she knocked the door, it opened, but Rasmodius stopped her from coming in, with a towel in his hand. He let her step onto the single round mat on the floor, then shut the door behind her.

"Here," he said, as he drape the towel over Lluvia's head, soaking up all the water immediately. She was taken by surprise as soon as he pulled it off, then he pointed down at her boots. "Please take those off."

She did so without asking, and planted them on the mat. She then noticed a couple of Junimos hopping towards them, to take them away to somewhere in the tower. Lluvia cooed at them as she wiggled her fingers. "So cute!" she said.

Rasmodius laughed as he set the towel aside, and pulled out two chairs from the corner of the room. "Come, Lluvia, and have some tea with me."

"I hope it isn't one of those special drinks, like the one you gave me last time, Ras," Lluvia said as she happily took a seat. "That one made trees appear before my eyes and all that..." She waved her hands in the air while making a strange sound, causing him to chuckle.

"I promise you, it will just be regular tea." Rasmodius waved his hand over in the air, to bring in a tray with two small wooden cups, a large kettle, and a small jar filled with sugar sitting on top of it. Once he poured in the tea into the cups, he passed one over to Lluvia.

She took it into her hands, then sniffed the scent. She couldn't tell what kind of tea it was, so she was hesitant to drink it, but she didn't want to be rude. Lluvia put a couple sugar cubes inside, before she sipped it. To her surprise, it wasn't that bad. There was spicy taste to it mixed with sour, and the sugar gave it a bit of flair. "Ginger?" she asked.

"Ginger with lemon. Supposedly, it helps keep you healthy, so I wanted to make it for you, given you tend to overwork yourself often."

Lluvia giggled sheepishly. She then remembered the supplies, and was about to reach over her shoulder, only to realize the bag disappeared.

"I have it here," Rasmodius said as he showed her the bag right next to his foot. "I can feel a mixture of energy from within, and it tells me that you were able to get everything for me... I'm impressed, Lluvia, but that itself is proof of how hard you work, which would cause one to worry."

Lluvia raised a brow as she took another sip. "You were worried about me...?"

Rasmodius paused, then inclined his head to one side. "I can't deny that I wasn't... You have been very helpful to me, ever since we have met. I do apologize if this unsettles you, Lluvia."

She shook her head quickly with a bashful smile. "It really doesn't, Ras. It's a given for a person to worry for others, but you shouldn't worry about me. I am doing a good job around the farm, and I'm happy with this new life! It's... a nice change of pace compared to being stuck in a city... alone..."

"Tell me, Lluvia, what did you expect when you came here?"

Lluvia tapped her fingers against the wooden cup, while she was lost in thought. "I... don't know... Even though I inherited the farm... and came here for a change of pace... I honestly didn't know what to do afterwards... Except... do as he did... Start with some bags of seeds, tend to them, and watch them grow, to ship them off to... some other place..." She blinked, then looked at Rasmodius with a smile. "Sorry... I think I zoned out there for a moment... To say the least, change."

"I see. Well, since you seem happy with your job, then I am proud that you have found your happiness here, in Stardew Valley. Not to mention, your company is a pleasant thing to have."

Lluvia rose the cup up to hide her blushing cheeks. "R-really now?" She giggled. "Ah... sorry... I'm not used to compliments."

Rasmodius chuckled gently, before he drank the tea. "It is of no problem, Lluvia. To tell you the truth, I understand what you mean when it comes to loneliness... There was a point in time that I was married, after all."

Lluvia nearly spat out her drink, but she quickly chugged it down hard. "Y-you were married?" she asked, trying to catch her breath quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he quickly stood up from his chair.

Lluvia nodded as she gently patted her chest, but could only cough. "S-sorry," she said as she tried to breathe. Rasmodius sighed as he ran his hand over her back, where she felt a strange tingling sensation, and could breathe again all of sudden. She blinked as she turned to him with tears in her eyes, before she started to laugh while wiping them away. "I'm... so sorry," she said. "That just... took me by surprise."

"The fact that I was married?" Rasmodius sighed. "I should had known better then... but I was a fool. I betrayed my wife... which made her green with envy... And now, she uses her powers to spread curses... but, as much as it hurts me, I have to fight back against her, to keep the valley in balance."

Lluvia felt her heart cringe in sorrow, and placed the cup down on the tray as she got up. "I-I see... I'm sorry to say this, Rasmodius, but you're right - you were a fool."

Rasmodius shut his eyes as he waved his hand in the air. "I don't need you to criticise me, Lluvia," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"But you cheated on your wife!" Abigail's face flashed in Lluvia's mind as soon as she said that. "And who knows, maybe you have a child out there in town right now! All grown up!" She sighed as she faced towards the door. "But... at least, you learned from your mistake, I hope." Lluvia shook her head as she approached it. "There may be some things I don't know about you, Rasmodius... but, perhaps, you still have a chance at happiness somehow... If... you try."

Rasmodius was quiet as he lowered his hat to shield his eyes. "I lost that chance, I believe... after all... the woman is married now."

Lluvia paused as she thought about Caroline. "Maybe she is... but, I don't think she is happy with her life..."

Rasmodius scoffed. "My apologies, Lluvia, but please leave," he said.

Lluvia nodded as she placed her hand on the door, but before she opened it, the Junimos reappeared with her boots, all cleaned up from the mud. She chuckled as she took them, and slip them on. "Thanks little guys... and... thank you, Rasmodius... I..." she quickly bit her tongue, as she turned towards the door. "Take care," she instead said as she pushed it open.

 

On her way home, Lluvia started to feel tears well up in her eyes, as she clutched onto her beating chest. She dropped onto her knees in the middle of her farm, and began to sob heavily. Of course, he has history, so why does it hurt her so much?

Is it because she is afraid she can't be like either Rasmodius' ex wife, or Caroline?

Why does she hate herself so much, that she felt worse than dirt because of this?

Lluvia let the tears run, until she could get back on her feet eventually, and reach her house. She stripped away all of her clothes, before she laid on the nearest couch. Her mind and body felt heavy. So much so, she eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Start Anew

Lethargy and sadness made their place in Lluvia's heart and mind, as soon as she woke up. Even after she cleaned herself up, and got dressed, it didn't go away, or ease up.

She couldn't stop thinking about her feelings towards Rasmodius, and his history. No matter how she felt about him, his actions weren't right, and she stood by her words.

Even though she is still quite fond of the wizard, he had no right to cheat on his ex-wife.

Why did he do it, she thought. Why would he have an affair?

No matter how many times she questions herself about this, she couldn't imagine talking to Rasmodious about it either. There is no way to excuse, or even justify, such actions.

But, she can't waste time today, thinking about it. Lluvia has a farm to take care of, and things to do.

\---

On her way to the mountains, Lluvia saw Caroline resting against the large tree, with a small smile. Knowing full well what she had done, Lluvia couldn't hate Caroline, even though she was in the wrong too, for being with Pierre at the time. She put up a face as she approached her, and greeted her with a smile.

"Ah... Hello, Lluvia," Caroline replied. "It's good to see you."

"Same here, Caroline. Is everything going well?" she asked.

"I-..." Caroline paused to look around, then sighed. "I have been thinking about something... Do you mind... spending some time off, to talk with me?"

Lluvia blinked, then nodded her head. "I don't mind," she said as she sat beside her, in the shade of the tree. "What's wrong?"

Caroline looked down at the road in front of them, as she placed her hands over her lap. "You do remember my secret, correct?"

Lluvia pursed her lips, as she felt her heart skip a beat. "Yes..."

"Then, you know that Pierre might be suspicious about Abigail being his daughter, but..." She paused again to take in a deep breath. "We are not perfect by any means, Lluvia... No one is. We all make mistakes all the time, but... there is no excuse for certain 'mistakes'. They aren't 'mistakes', you could say. But... I do love Pierre. I married him in the end, even though Abigail may not be his child..."

Lluvia was silent, unsure how to respond to Caroline's words, so she continued to listen instead.

Caroline raised her hand to brush her fingers through her green hair with a small, forced smile. "What I mean to say is that... you shouldn't be afraid to pursue what you really want..."

Lluvia's eyes widen. "You... know... of me and... the wizard?"

Caroline let out a brief laugh. "Abigail has once told me that you visited the tower almost every day... and from personal experience, I know exactly what you may be doing... I want you, to pursue him, Lluvia. I want you to at least be friends with him, because I think... he is lonely. I've heard rumors of what had happened to him and his... wife at the time, and I have to accept the fact that I am to be blamed for that. However, since then, I think things have changed... and I know you, Lluvia. You are a kind person, with an open heart. You helped us whenever you can, and even rebuilt the community center." She turned to look Lluvia in the eyes. "Please... at least... befriend him, okay?"

Lluvia was silent, but as much as she couldn't help but think about their history, she slowly nodded her head. "I... will do my best, Caroline. I might go see him later."

Caroline smiled as she raised her hand to Lluvia's shoulder, and gave her a firm squeeze. "We can't erase the past, but we can make a better future for ourselves... I had my doubts about a better future, but ever since you came to Stardew Valley, I am starting to believe it. Good luck, Lluvia, and I hope, you can a day off, and come to have tea with us at some point."

Lluvia couldn't help herself, but smile. "I think that will be fun, Caroline... Um... I got things to do, but this was a nice talk. If you want to talk about anything, don't be afraid to visit me, okay? And I promise, I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you, Lluvia... Take care."

The farmer slowly got up, and gave Caroline a small flower, in the shape of a star. She gasped at the sight, as she took it gently into her hands. "A Summer Spangle?"

"A gift, from me, to you... See you around." With that, Lluvia left to carry on with her duties.

\---

Outside the wizard's tower, Lluvia held onto a small ball of light in the palm of her hand. She slowly walked up to knock on the door, which opened by itself. With a deep breath, she entered, to see Rasmodious pacing around, mumbling something to himself. Lluvia cleared her throat to catch his attention, and gave him a small smile, even though he was surprised by her presence.

"Ah, it's you, Lluvia... I'm sorry, I was... I was just trying to remember an old incantation..."

Lluvia giggled as she approached him with the solar essence in her hand. "I think you need a break, Ras. Here, take this... and... can we talk?"

"Talk?" he replied, blinking a few times, then looked down at the solar essence in her hand. With pursed lips, he hesitated to take it, but she insisted by pushing towards his chest. A heavy sigh escaped from him as he took it into his own hands. "I... I wish to apologize, Lluvia... for... what happened."

Lluvia pressed her hands together, as she stood before him with a small smile. "I won't take back what I've said, Rasmodius... but, I think, it's important that we do talk about it... I... still want to be your friend, after all..."

Rasmodious wanted to say something, but his words were stuck in his throat. Lluvia shook her head as she turned away from him, to look around the tower in curiosity and awe. "You had history, I get it, but it was wrong of you to do what you did... But, I do wish to be your friend, Ras... and... I can't really... well... deny that I am fond of you in a way."

Rasmodious was silent, as she walked around the room.

"We can't change the past, but... we can make a better future, if we want to... and... I really want to, Ras... I want us to... start fresh. Knowing the truth now, I want to be your friend first, and... well... we will see what happens from there... If you are okay with that, Ras."

Rasmodious turned the solar essence in his hand a few times, while they stood in silence.

He then cleared his throat, as he held the essence closer to his chest. "Then, let's start again, Lluvia, if that is what you prefer. If you wish, we can have tea, and talk now."

Lluvia shook her head. "I think it's better if we start tomorrow, Ras... It will be better for the both of us, to feel well rested, before we do anything."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course... You're right. It's unwise to immediately leap towards something that doesn't have a solid foundation."

Lluvia giggled as she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can put it that way... Anyway, thank you Rasmodious... Let's talk tomorrow, okay? It's a date!"

"A date..." Rasmodious blinked in confusion. "Okay..."

She then burst into laughter. "I think calling it a 'date' is too much. Maybe we will just do what we usually do. A simple time spent with a friend."

Rasmodious looked over Lluvia, and sighed. "Very well... I will see you tomorrow, Lluvia. Thank you."

"No problem, Ras... Goodbye."

She then left the tower, feeling a little bit happier since that morning.

The future was still unclear, but perhaps, things between her and Rasmodious will be better than ever, and they can leave the past behind.

That is all Lluvia hopes for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for rushing this story, and making it like... this. If I had enough passion for it, it could had turned out better, but at this moment in time, my mind are on other things. Thanks for reading, and thank you to those that have waited. I'm sorry, but I appreciate that you have read this short collection. Take it easy, folks.


End file.
